Hope to the end
by LunaAna
Summary: DBSK YunJae BxB  Parce qu'oublié des personnes avec qui l'on a vécu pendant plusieurs années, n'est pas aussi facile que l'on pourrait penser.


Pairing : YunJae et ninja-YooSu (je reprends l'expression d'une bloggeuse ^_^") des DBSK.  
><span>Note :<span> Je vais faire dans l'original : je l'aime pas vraiment. Mais dans un sens j'en suis fi re, parce que j'ai enfin r ussi le faire sortir. Donc bon. Jugez ![/size]

* * *

><p><strong>Hope to the end<strong>

_"Mes deux amis : je vous aime. Je veux que vous le sachiez."_

_Kim Jae Joong_

Kim Jaejoong s'agite dans sa cuisine. Vêtu d'un simple jean et tee-shirt, soigneusement coiffé, il ouvre les placards, le frigo. Regarde même sous l'évier. Sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Alors, à bout de patience, il se redresse.  
><strong>- Shim Changmin ! Qu'as-tu fait de...mon gâteau.<strong>  
>Sa phrase, il ne la termine que dans un souffle. En se rappelant avoir mangé la dernière part hier soir. Et en se souvenant qu'il aura beau hurler les seules personnes susceptibles de l'entendre sont ses voisins. Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il ne peut plus incriminer Changmin quand de la nourriture disparaît.<br>Il soupire lourdement et se laisse glisser le long des placards. Assis sur le carrelage froid, un murmure lui échappe.  
><strong>- Et merde.<strong>  
>L'injure semble raisonner dans l'appartement vide alors qu'il ressert sa prise sur ses jambes. Il décide d'abandonner le combat pour quelques secondes. Sa tête tombe sur ses genoux et le dos courbé, il sent la mélancolie l'envahir. Lui qui, constamment, s'efforce de la maintenir à distance. Mais trop souvent, elle gagne la partie.<p>

_"Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire, mais Yunho et Changmin me manquent, ils sont nos membres peu importe ce que les gens disent et ils le savent mieux que personne."_

_Kim Jae Joong_

Quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit violemment sans prévenir, Jaejoong sut immédiatement qui lui rendait visite. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, fut de devoir affronter la colère de l'arrivant.  
><strong>- Ils reprennent nos chansons !<strong>  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de précisions. D'autant plus qu'il le savait déjà. Yunho et Changmin chantaient des chansons comme Mirotic et Rising Sun à deux. Comme introduction, mais tout de même. Ils le faisaient, alors qu'eux se l'étaient toujours refusé. Ces chansons écrites quand ils étaient cinq étaient faites pour être chantées à cinq. Ni à deux, ni à trois.<br>Il avait ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient pas dû avoir le choix, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut coupé par la voix acide de son ami.  
><strong>- Et ne me sors pas ton discours habituel. On a toujours le choix, Jae. Arrête de les attendre. Ils ne reviendront pas. Fais-toi une raison.<strong>  
>Jaejoong avait peu à peu courbé le dos sous ces mots. Il savait que c'était la colère, le dégoût et surtout la douleur qui lui faisaient dire ça, mais ces paroles lui faisaient mal. Elles sonnaient trop justes.<br>Évidemment qu'il y avait pensé. Qu'il s'était demandé si un jour, ils se reverraient, si un jour, ils se tiendraient ensemble sur une même scène. Mais il voulait y croire, envers et contre tout. Si pas pour lui, au moins pour toutes les fois où il avait lu "AKTF".  
>Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'exclamation de son deuxième invité surprise, qu'il n'avait presque pas remarqué tellement il avait été discret comparé à son bruyant compagnon.<br>**- Kim Junsu ! Regarde-le. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a plus perdu que nous ?**  
>Sous le regard de ses deux membres, Jaejoong alla se poster devant la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Il refusait de les regarder sans avoir repris contenance.<br>Le silence régna dans l'appartement pendant deux bonnes minutes. Puis il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui.  
><strong>- Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas grave Junsu. C'est pas grave.<strong>  
>Quand Yoochun vint à son tour les serrer dans ses bras, il ferma fort les yeux et souhaita une énième fois que son leader soit là, pour lui chuchoter que tout irait bien. Il voulait retrouver la sensation unique de sécurité que lui procurait le torse de Yunho contre son dos. L'odeur de son savon quand il nichait son visage dans son cou. Ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa main dans la sienne. Son regard, son sourire. Yunho l'avait toujours rendu plus fort. Avec lui, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité. Il lui avait permis de s'ouvrir devant les caméras. Ils avaient réalisé tellement de choses tous les cinq !<br>Mais il s'était promis que rien ne les arrêterait. Il surmonterait tout, il en était sûr. Il se l'était promis. Pour lui.

_"Je n'attends rien de plus. Je veux juste que les choses restent ainsi et que nous soyons ensemble pour toujours."_

_Jung Yun Ho_

Quand il reconnut plus loin dans le couloir une silhouette qui s'éloignait, Yunho obéit à son impulsion et cria :  
><strong>- Kim Heechul hyung !<strong>  
>Le-dit Heechul se retourna et attendit qu'il le rejoigne.<br>**- Dis-moi, comment il va ?**  
>Heechul haussa un sourcil. Pas de salutation, pas un sourire, rien. D'accord, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais tout de même. Un mouvement d'humeur l'emporta sur sa compassion.<br>**- Yah ! Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas toi-même ?**  
><strong>- Tu sais que je peux pas ! S'il te plaît Heechul...<strong>  
>Il soupira. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour son Yunho. La position de suppliant était nouvelle pour lui. Et Heechul savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Parce que malgré ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient bien dire sur lui, il prenait soin de ses amis. Alors il se renseignait discrètement, vérifiait régulièrement Twitter...<br>Il n'avait jamais été aussi fragile que depuis le départ de ses membres. Ils étaient la raison de sa force. Depuis le début.  
>Alors il lui répondit, radoucit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.<br>**- Vous leur manquez. Mais ils vont bien. Ils continuent d'avancer. Tant bien que mal. Comme tu te dois de le faire. Les fans ont toujours été avec vous.**  
>Même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Pourquoi seulement trois des cinq DBSK s'étaient lancés dans un procès contre leur maison. Et il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Comme le reste du monde. Certaines choses n'étaient pas prêtes de sortir de leur petit cercle.<br>Il s'inquiétait pour ses cinq amis. Mais plus particulièrement pour Yunho. Changmin irait bien, il le savait. Junsu avait Yoochun et réciproquement. Ils puisaient l'un en l'autre. Ils se remettraient. Jaejoong...était plus fort que Yunho. Même s'il ne le savait pas. Il finirait par s'en sortir. Avec un peu d'aide et de difficultés, mais il y arriverait.  
>Oui, il s'inquiétait pour lui.<p> 


End file.
